


Switchblade Smiles

by snii



Category: Kaiji
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snii/pseuds/snii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I cut you here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switchblade Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> _switchblade smiles  
>  they go on for miles and will be forever  
> now we stand together  
> there's no denials_

"Can I cut you here?"

Kaiji's skin responded to the sharp blade with goosebumps, and he could tell that excited this creep. Time seemed to move slower and slower until it came to an eventual halt. His adam's apple bobbed slowly as he felt thick lips move next to his ear. The expectation of hearing obscenities grew more and more as the silence only increased between the two of them. Growing impatient, he began to bare his teeth in an attempt to make the man step back. All he got in response was a loud cackle and was reminded why he hated that sound so much.

It sounded nothing like a normal human being. Did it scare him? He wasn't quite sure himself - the sensory deprivation did give more meaning to that fear, but overall he wasn't sure what to feel. His brain itself seemed to be short circuiting, delivering countless spews of word vomit into his head, and it did nothing but bring on the sense of hopelessness. He shut his eyes tightly behind the blindfold, feeling his lashes scratch ever so slightly against the thick material and almost flinched.

"...You don't like to be cut here?" Kazuya sounded disappointed - genuinely disappointed, and it pissed him off.

Thick fingers wrapped around his arm and yanked it, causing him to almost gasp but quickly bite down on his lip to stop himself. His eyes remained tightly shut, and now he could feel hot breath pressing against his own lips.

"How do you feel about -" he paused and nothing seemed to happen near his body. All he could gather were sounds of a small metal object being tossed to the side and then a hand rummaging for something. Everything seemed to fade out for a few, blissful seconds. A sudden cackle snapped him out of it, and he felt something sharp touch the scars on his fingers. " - this~?"

The first reaction was to panic, and he knew it but wouldn't. Instead, he looked down with eyes too hesitant to open. He could feel tears begin to bud at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't want to admit to them. There was no way he would be scared now. This man lived off of fear and Kaiji refused to give it to him, but he was scared. He was beginning to realize that he, in fact, was frightened of this man. All the little things began to grow into huge problems.

His heart was pounding, stomach felt as if it were turning countless flips, and his lower lip was trembling. That's when the tears started, and he cussed out loud. His fingers rolled up, soon forming into tightly clenched fists as the blade continued to hover playfully over the scars. Eyes popped open, widened, and glanced around the darkness in panic. With his free hand, he made blind grabs for the hand holding the cleaver and grabbed onto the nearest solid object his fingers touched. His lips tightened and silence, once again, took over the room.

"Tch."

Catching him off guard, Kazuya dropped the cleaver onto the ground and shoved him onto the cold cement. He got on top of him quickly and dipped his head down, ripping the blindfold away from his eyes. It took only a couple of seconds for his eyes to focus on the dimly lit room and to find the larger man with a blindfold dangling from a grinning mouth. He shrunk back instinctively with narrowed eyes as the blindfold was dropped onto his bare chest. His legs were spread but remained with his jeans still in tact, and for that, he was a bit thankful for.

"You don't understand where I'm coming from, do you?" he asked in a malicious tone.

Kaiji attempted to struggle underneath him as he shouted, "You're trying to kill me, you bastard!"

The tears were still seeping from his eyes in thick streams and Kazuya saw this, lowered and began lapping up the tears. He cried out and threw his head to the side, trying to get away from that disgusting tongue. Seeing this, Kazuya lifted his head back up and smiled at him in a disapproving manner.

"You're a sick fuck," Kaiji said in low and cold voice.

A finger cupped his chin, jerked his head up, and hands grabbed onto his face to hold him in place. What came into view was the face of a monster that ate away at the mistrust of others. His tongue licked thick lips, and Kaiji could already see a hint of drool at the corner of his mouth.

"You don't understand me."

Of course he didn't - he couldn't. Kaiji knew this guy would kill anyone for a quick buck, fed off of pure gore, and considered dishonesty to be a beautiful thing in this world. Everything he stood for went against his own beliefs in some shape or form. It caused him to hate him right off the bat - he looked sleazy before and it only increased in their "intimate" time.

Now he could see the corners of the man's lips twitching, knowing he was having an internal conflict - as was he. He knew this creep had no true friends, had daddy issues, and actually considered himself a human being capable of morality. It confused Kaiji, causing him to hesitate, at times, when he yelled and screamed at him. He knew he shouldn't but he did, anyway.

Seeing Kaiji shrinking back, Kazuya smirked and leaned swiftly forward. This caused the older man to shut his eyes tightly as a soft peck set itself on his lips.

"Why did you close your eyes?"

The voice actually sounded a little bit hurt which made Kaiji's eyes open to thin cracks, glancing at the now frowning face in front of him. This man suffered from severe mood swings, and there wasn't any real explanation for it. Tears began to bud at the corner of his eyes again, but this time, they refused to proceed any further. His vision was growing blurry and all he could see was the guy shaking his head slowly with a long frown on his lips.

"What do you want from me?" Kaiji asked in a whisper, gritting his teeth.

"I want everything," he quickly whispered back, eagerly leaning forward and pushing his lips against Kaiji's.

There was a long moment of silence before he jerked back with an open mark on his lip, blood budding and soon rolling down his lower lip and his chin. He stared at the other man, whom was grinning about this while blood stained a bit of his lips and teeth. Immediately, he threw up an arm to wipe at his eyes and began to do the same for the blood before a hand caught him by the wrist. His arm was pulled away violently and above his head. Snapping back into reality, he turned his head away and bit down hard on his lower lip, causing the blood to roll more quickly down his chin.

"Do you understand me, Kaiji?"

Silence.

"Kaiji..."

It was going to start again - he was going to feel guilty about the way he was ignoring this kid. All what had happened earlier wouldn't even matter now. It was a twisted form of sympathy, and he knew it but couldn't necessarily stop it. It was this solid thought that if he would make Kazuya feel as if he mattered, he'd be left alone for the night. It worked a couple of times but was rare in the first place.

Kazuya moved his face closer to Kaiji's, nipping lazily at his cheek and began to mutter, "I'm a man with morals, compared to a lot of other people... I'm a great g-"

"Shut up!"

He swung his free arm, smashing his fist against his cheek. His entire arm seemed frozen in place as he saw that Kazuya's head was turned to the side, a bright red shade forming over his cheek. Slowly, he turned his head back while his neck cracked loudly, and glared at Kaiji.

"I should kill you," he angrily said, suddenly grabbing him by his throat with his other hand.

His thumb pressed down hard, causing Kaiji to choke and scratch at his arm.

"I should kill you," Kazuya repeated in a calmer whisper before shutting his eyes. He released his grip from his throat and shoved him back down to the ground, letting go of his arm in the process.

Kaiji saw him stand up and unbutton his shirt, dropping it down to the ground in a puddle of cloth. He began to push his upper torso up, weakly holding himself up using his arms and looked up at Kazuya. What he saw stunned him - the man was holding a knife, what he presumed was being used on him in the beginning, up to his chest. There was no particular area he was targetting but now he was grinning.

The mood swings were starting to creep him out, and what made it worse is that he knew it, too. That didn't mean he was going to stop and Kaiji knew that. The blade began to press against and, eventually, into his skin. His skin was thick but blood finally blossomed onto the blade. The blade was drawn across his chest in a swift cutting motion, making a long slash before being dropped to the ground. Kaiji began to scramble, trying to stand up as soon as he saw him moving towards him but was too slow.

He had him pinned down to the ground in a matter of seconds. His legs were spread out around Kazuya's legs while he was bent at the knees so he was leaning down far enough to have their chests touch. He could feel that his arms were held down at the wrist by a single hand.

"I can't kill you."

It was a shock to hear despite this being a relatively familiar incident between the both of them. It felt like some sort of strange deja vu when Kaiji suddenly arched his back once he felt skin pressing and rubbing against him. He thrashed in one last attempt to get away but it was useless. Kazuya had him down on the ground, with no possible ways of escape, and it was just going to be like it was every other night.

Blood began to smear on both of their chests as Kazuya lowered his head at an angle to watch. He could hear soft sounds coming out of the older man's mouth and proceeded to move faster.

He put his palm underneath Kaiji's chin, pushed his head up, and then rested his hand over his mouth. Immediately, Kaiji bit down hard into his palms but the hand didn't retreat. Instead, the hand shifted and pushed its fingers into his mouth while Kaiji bit again. This time, though, he didn't release.

Kaiji's body writhed underneath him as more blood coated over his skin. He managed to catch a blurry glance at Kazuya's face - an open grin with his tongue hanging out from the side. His eyes were wide - excited, predatory, and locked onto his prey. Kaiji turned his head to the side, teeth finally letting of his fingers and feeling them retreat out of his mouth. He tasted blood.

Bloody fingers grabbed him by his chin, turned his head, in a surprisingly gentle manner, forward to stare at the hungry monster before him. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before Kazuya pushed his lips against Kaiji's once more, this time he responded a bit more openly and it caused him to pull away in surprise. He stared at him long and hard and whispered, "Why did you do that?"

Kaiji frowned and shut his eyes.

"You're a screwed up kid, you know that?" he whispered, refusing to deliver an exact answer.

Kazuya blinked, unsure of what to say before, eventually, looking down with his eyes with a thin smile on his lips. He chuckled quietly and let go of his chin. He lifted his chest off of Kaiji's and let go of his wrists. His arms merely dropped to a more comfortable position, resting on the cold cement ground. Now he began undoing Kaiji's jeans and, once he was finished with discarding them and his undergarment, began doing the same thing to his own remaining pieces of clothing.

He grasped his legs, lifted them over his shoulders, and looked down at him. His face had a strange look of senerity about it, eyes half way closed, and lips slowly parting as if to speak.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth. Kaiji knew such surreal beauty would never last. He saw a sick smile stretch across the other's lips and watched as they began to speak possessively.

"It'd be such a waste to kill you."


End file.
